


Baby, Please

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Baby, Please

You hated hunting. Absolutely hated it. Loathed it entirely. You could go on and on.

So, why did you put yourself through the pain? The fear? The never knowing if you would see your next sunrise?

##  _Her._

Charlie Bradbury.

Yeah, you did it all for a woman. Not just any woman, though. She wasn’t like anyone else you’d ever met. The way she smiled, the cute faces she made when gaming, the way she was unafraid to be herself, the way her red hair fell just so over her shoulders, and the way she said your name…all reasons you fell head over heels for the sometimes hunter.

When you fell, you fell hard. And fast. When you realized it, it scared you, but it also excited you. She had come through your town on a hunt, and the pair of you hit it off. Far too soon for your liking, Charlie told you it was time for her to move on. A couple of her friends needed her help, and that meant saying goodbye.

You’d taken her off guard by quitting your minimum wage job, selling things you didn’t need, packing up some clothes, and going with her. Not that she was complaining. She had fallen for you just as fast and hard.

That had been a year ago.

* * *

Whining, you came out of the bathroom, holding up a shirt. Charlie looked up and you pouted. “My favorite shirt is ruined.” You huffed.

Charlie tried her best not to smile, or laugh, but was failing. “I’m sorry, but babe…” She got up. “You did wear it on a hunt.” She pointed out, taking it from you.

“It didn’t seem like it would be a bloodbath.” You pointed out. “But this is soaked.” You motioned to your very red shirt. “It used to be grey!”

Letting out a small sigh, Charlie went around you and put the shirt in the bathroom sink. Wiping her hand on her jeans, she went back to you, rubbing her hands over your bare arms. “It’s just a shirt.” She reminded you gently.

Resting your forehead on hers, you closed your eyes. “It’s not just a shirt, though.” You said quietly. “It’s all the bloodstains we’ve dealt with. Yeah, sometimes I get lucky, and we can get them out…but not often.” Your shoulders sagged.

Charlie reached up and cupped your cheek. “I hate seeing you like this.” It killed her that you dealt with all this to be with her. “A-am I really worth all this?” She asked, making you look at her. “Am I really worth all this agony, and frustration?” Her eyes were on yours, full of worry.

You gave her a sad smile. “You’re worth all this and more.” You assured him. “I’m just…I’m just having a night. I’ll be fine.” You pecked her lips. “Some cuddles with my favorite person, some junk food, and some sleep will be a huge help.”

“Of course.” She nodded, lacing her fingers with yours. “No hunts for at least a couple weeks. Promise.”

“Really?” You asked, the love pouring from your eyes.

“Really.” Charlie grinned.

* * *

Holding your hand over the gash over your stomach, you let your head fall back. “Another fucking bloodstained shirt!” You griped, trying to hide the dread and fear that was sitting in your stomach. You knew this was it. “And it’s ripped. Lovely.” You groaned, tears fighting their way out.

“Babe!” Charlie rushed to your side, sliding on her knees for a moment. Her eyes scanned you over, her breath picking up. “Oh, God…” She breathed, the pain evident.

You looked over at her and gave him a weak smile. “Hey, hey…” You whispered. “Don’t cry.” Her eyes met her. “You’re safe.” Her hand went over yours, causing you to hiss at the slight pressure she applied. “That’s all I ever wanted to make sure of.”

She shook her head, sobbing. “Baby, please. You can’t die.” Charlie insisted. “You can’t!” She felt like her chest was on fire, and ache settling in that she never knew she could feel.

Your eyes were getting heavy, so you focused on her voice. “I love you, Charlie.” You coughed, groaning as you felt blood come out.

“I love you, too, Y/N.” She brushed some hair back from your forehead. “Baby?” She asked, your eyes cracked, your chest no longer rising and falling. “No, no, no…” She leaned down, resting her forehead on yours.


End file.
